Cat-sitting
by TMNTLizzie25
Summary: Mikey, Leo, Don, and Splinter are gone for the weekend, leaving Liz and Raph with caring for Klunk. Simple right? Ah, no. OC/Raph, Leo/Mikey/Don. Rated 'M' for 'intense love.'
1. Chp 1

"And don't forget to bathe him!" Mikey frantically told his sister and second-eldest brother as he struggled to get his costume on. "Mikey, you're only going to be gone for 3 days. Are you sure it's neccesary to do _all _this to take care of Klunk?" Liz pointedly held out the 2' long list of things Mikey had written down for her and Raph to do to watch over his pet. "Of course it's neccesary, Lizzie! I need to make sure my baby's taken care of!" Mikey was going to a Comic Con with Leo, and Donnie and Master Splinter were staying at April's because she had gotten another season on Splinter's favorite soap opera and Don had to fix her plumbing. Which left Liz and Raph with the job of watching over the resident cat of the Hamato family. "I still don' see why we're the ones that hafta watch the lil' fleabag." Raph grumbled. "Casey's allergic to cats, and Angel's in summer camp, remember?" Liz reminded. "Oh, yeah." Mikey hugged the orange tabby before waving bye to his siblings. "He's in good hands," Liz assured. "Yeah, yours. M'afraid I'll hurt the lil' guy." "Why Raph, is your gentle side showing?" Had it been anyone else, Raph would've knocked their lights out. But this was Liz, his little sister, and most of all, his mate. They told the family about a month ago that they loved each other in a romantic way, and they had been very accepted. Liz actually cried in joy. Back to the present, he just rolled his eyes and pecked her cheek. "Oh, hush. I'm heading to the dojo to work on some new moves Splinter taught me. Wanna come?" Liz blushed a little before shaking her head. "No, I wanna finish working on a picture first. After I'm done, we'll watch a movie. Sound good?" Raph answered with another kiss, this time on the lips. "Sounds perfect. Want it to be Frozen? I just love hearin' ya sing that song, Let it Go." Liz smiled. "And I love getting your approval of my singing. Deal." The 2 turtles nodded and parted ways, Klunk following Liz to her studio that the family had made out of a spare room. In it lay hundreds of paintings, sketches, drawings and sculptures. He tilted his head and meowed at the current painting, a picture of her and Raph surrounded by fire and something else, but nobody could decipher it, not even Don. Liz smiled and pet the tabby cat. "I bet you're wondering what's surrounding the picture of me, huh, Klunk?" Klunk purred. "The essence of the spirit and soul is extremely difficult to capture on canvas, I doubt even Leo's namesake could've done it." Ah, so that's what it was. Liz was rather obsessed with the idea of her and her brothers each representing a different element. When she spoke about them, it only made sense. Leo was water, calm, tranquil, always overcoming obstacles. Raph was fire, with his passion and rage, but also giving tender light. Don was earth, grounded, level-headed, wise. Mikey was air, carefree, always on the move, bringing happiness. Liz never could explain what the element of spirit was to her, she just felt that it was right for her, because she had qualities each of her brothers possesed, yet she was unique in every way. She was graceful when her brothers were rough. She is like a mother to them, even though she is younger than Leo and Raph. And mainly because she was the only female, that was the biggest reason. Ever since she was 10, she was determined to capture the raw essence of the quintessential element on cavas, in a way so beautifully, it would probably be in a museum.


	2. Chp 2: Klunk's POV

I didn't understand Pink's painting at all. Why would she paint Grouchy the way she did? He's a brute, yet Pink painted him in a way that made him seem as delicate as glass. Maybe that was the way she thought he should be painted. I don't know, I'm a cat, not an art critic. But I _do _enjoy the treats she gives me if I'm positive about it. But looking at her side of the painting, I understand what Pink was going with. Maybe it's because I spend so much time with her and Leader in their 'quiet time' and can sense their spirits, or because I'm a cat. Either way, she was right on the mark as the picture showed her surrounded by white streaks that looked like ghosts. Spooky, but they _were _the closest she's come yet to showing the element of spirit. _Achoo! _"Oops! Sorry, Klunk! Didn't mean to drop this old chalk." I rub my irritated nose and meow. When I open my eyes, I see Pink and Grouchy talking. Grouchy's holding his hand that looks red, saying something about a cut, and Pink looked concerned. I follow them to Genius' lab, and see Pink set Grouchy on a chair. Grouchy's grumbling, until he sees me and chuckles. "Curious lil' kitty, ain't ya?" I purr against his leg, wanting him to feel better, but I get another chuckle. What was so funny? "M'hurt in my hand, Klunk." Grouchy picks me up and sets me in his lap, and I quiver seeing the blood on his hand. "Jus' a lil' blood." "A little?" I turn my head seeing Pink with a bandage and some sharp smelling stuff. "I've had worse," Grouchy says, in a voice that sounds weird. It was deeper than usual, and it almost had a purr like I did. Pink smirked and opened the stinging stuff, whispering, "Oh, I know, just makes you that much more attractive." Whoa. Now, I may be a cat, but I'm not naive. I've known from Cat-dad that Pink and Grouchy loved each other. I didn't expect them to act like _this, _though. I looked away when they kissed, not quite used to that. But I really wasn't prepared for Grouchy's scream. "_Gah! _Dammit, Liz, that _stung!" _"Oh, please. How else was it gonna kill the germs? Now stop being a baby and hold still so I can get this bandage on you." 5 more minutes of arguments, kissing (bleh!), and cursing, Grouchy's hand was taken care of. "There, was that so bad?" Pink spoke softly as she carressed Grouchy's jaw. Grouchy hugged her close and kissed her cheek. (_That _I could handle) "Only you can do that to me, Liz. Only you." I rolled my eyes and meowed, feeling hungry. Pink chuckled. "Sounds like someone's hungry. I'll fix dinner, what are you hungry for? Besides me." I gagged at that last part, but Grouchy laughed. "Chicken and rice bake okay with you?" "It's only my favorite. You know that." I got out of the lab and went to the living room, pawing at the Frozen DVD case. "'Ey, easy, furball. Don' wantcha scratchin' the thing," Grouchy said as he put in the disc. I enjoyed this movie a lot, and cuddled up to Grouchy. "Aww!" I huffed hearing Pink. "That's adorable!" Adorable? I'm not adorable! But I _am _hungry! I meow happily as I get some food, and chow down!


End file.
